


A Gift For You

by FrizzleNox



Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [17]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: "yours", David Rose is Dramatic, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Patrick Brewer is a Troll, Wedding Gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: “So why is this gift mine?”“You’ll know it when you open it apparently.”David and Patrick open wedding gifts.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950475
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	A Gift For You

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober 2020 Day 17: Yours
> 
> Thanks to my RA friends for helping me brainstorm.
> 
> Inspired by Grace and Frankie

“David, I think this is yours.”

David raised an eyebrow. They were sitting on the couch of Patrick’s apartment, opening their wedding gifts a few days after the wedding.

“They’re our gifts, why would one on particular be mine?”

“Because Jocelyn already apologized for it and tried to talk Roland out of it. She said that the smaller box was her contribution and she knew you didn’t really cook.” The Schitt’s had gifted them a recipe box with a few family favorites, like Dorito Casserole, Venison Stew, and Nanaimo Bars along with plenty of blank recipe cards to write their own recipes on.

“So why is Roland’s gift mine?”

“You’ll know it when you open it apparently.”

David sighed taking the gift bag from Patrick, carefully pulling out two milk bottles, his eyes going wide as he read the labels. 

“Nope. So incorrect.” David got up to go wash his hands, appalled at what they’d gotten. Patrick looked the bottles over laughing.

“How is it funny? Patrick, what the fuck?”

Patrick grinned reading the homemade labels. “Moonshine. That should be good, what’s wrong with Moonshine, David?”

David rolled his eyes. “Did you not see the other bottle?”

“Oh, ‘Natural Yam Lubricant.’ David, it’s so thoughtful of him. He wants us to have plenty of fun together as husbands.” Patrick teased.

“Nope, so wrong. I do not want Roland Schitt to have any sort of space in our bedroom.”

“His cousin makes the lube from scratch, he makes moonshine part of the year, he repurposes his equipment for the lube. We give it a shot, maybe it’ll be nice. We could sell it in your shop.” Patrick knew he was getting a rise out of David and couldn’t help himself.

“No.”

“I thought we were all about supporting small businesses?”

“Patrick Nicholas Brewer-Rose, you can not be fucking serious.”

“What if I am?

“Are you trying to get me to divorce you? I don’t know how you find this funny.”

“Clearly Roland wants us to have a bit of fun now that we’re married. I thought you liked having fun with me?”

“We are never using that lube. I swear. If you even try, I’ll never have sex with you again.”

“David, that’s not nice.”

“I’m serious.”

“Then what can we do with the lube? I’d feel bad wasting it.”

“Stevie’s birthday is next week. Maybe she’d enjoy it.”


End file.
